Ice water
by WaTcHIn-Me
Summary: Danny goes to live at Vlad's for...reasons and the both end up with a new villan. DannyXVlad Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Ice water

**Hello everyone who is reading this. I'm your fateful servant Ms. WaTcHiNg-Me. It's nice to meet cha! Okay let's get some warnings out!**

**Warning one...only warning: This fic does contain yaoi/MaleXMale action don't like it don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom If I did chaos would reign...Jk **

Danny's P.O.V

'_Wait a minute...I'm what!' _I stared blackly at my father as he rambled on and on. "Yep Valddie will take good care of ya! Don't you think honey."

"Er...well" My mom suddenly pauses for better or worse.

"Of course he will! And Danny just adores him dontcha Danny?" He turns and faces me as I continue to stare at him like he has five heads. "Dontcha Danny!?" I break out my ravine long enough to hear and politely tell him 'yes'. He nods and I take the initiative to leave the room. Once in my safe haven I flop down on the bed after shedding my dark red shirt. I really hate red now...reminds me of his eyes when he's like me. I just can't believe it. _This is going to be hell_. I turn over to my side and fall into deep thought about what just happened then shudder and promptly rid my mind of all thought.

That night I stayed up until two in the morning, my luck was horrible. First: I have a run in with Ember who made want to hurl so badly I ended up getting my ass kicked, Second: My mind was scarred when I walked in on My mom and dad...Naked...-shudder-, Third: I was sexually harassed by a fucking new girl who I found out will stalk you for what ever she wants, and now this of all things.

I let my eyes droop with sleepiness as I keep thinking about how my life is a total failure. I can't do anything that won't blow up in my face...what's the point of fighting it. _Vlad here I come._ I fight the tears brimming in my sleep-hazed eyes and decide that I live though this, or at least I hope so.

-Morning-

I wake up groggy. My head hurts and I know it's from fighting the tears so very much. I don't really give a shit because in exactly two more days from today I'll practically be dead. The tears come back and I helpless to fight them. They fall, like little crystals, on the pillow and I just let them. Who cares anyway? I sit up, despite my headache, and get out of bed. I cross the room grabbing some boxers and my clothes for the day. The tears build up as I turn the handle but I don't pay attention I just let the fall.

As I walk down the hall I see Jazz. She looks at me for a millisecond before cupping my face and making look at her. "You've been crying"

"It's just a headache" I say, forcing a smile for her. She looks me over once more before letting me go. "You know Danny, you can come to me for anything...I love you"

"I know" and with that I walk away.

I finally make it to the bathroom with so difficulty. My tears just would stop so I was a little on edge trying to fight them. My mind's in a jumble so that doesn't help facts. Why? Why, god do you punish me? I walk in and immediately sit my clothes down. I go to the mirror and look at myself. My eyes are red and swollen, my face is pale, and my hair looks to be sagging. I grimace. This is why Jazz stopped me. I turn away from the mirror and go to the tub, starting the water. As soon as it's ready I strip and hop in. The hot water hits me like a brick and I instantly jump back a little for good measure. I walk back into the water's loving embrace after a few seconds. I felt cold.

For some reason showers a calming...but no one has yet to figure out why. I don't know why myself but I know that right now this shower was heaven. I coat my body and hair and begin rubbing it all in. Once I'm all suds I walk under the water once again. The feeling of the suds running down my body relaxed me because it meant I was clean and that my natural glow would come back.

I get out and, dripping wet, run back to the mirror. I look and see every things back to normal. I smile and pick up my toothbrush. Quickly I brush my teeth and comb my hair. I turn around only to slip and fall. "Shit" I moan as I rub my abused nose. I stop sulking and get up slowly. I take a step forward and then another until I'm safely on the mat by the toilet where my clothes are sitting.

I hurry up and put on my clothes for the day which consisted of: dark blue, tight fitting jeans and a loose fitting black shirt. I take one more good look int the mirror and smile at the fact I don't look like shit anymore. I come out to a very mad Father. "What's wrong Dad"

"Maddie's just being...er..well.. Maddie"

"Oh..." I leave it at that and head downstairs. I need fuel. I still don't get why I need to eat if I'm part ghost but the again it's like describing how a shower calms your every nerve. Once downstairs, I take out some cereal and milk and assemble. While I eat I just watch my family go about their business then, as the scurry around the kitchen, and awful pang hits me harder than and ghost would. _What will it be like to be in a different world...one where I have to fight for my life everyday. Jazz, never smiling or worrying about me; Dad, not being a complete nut over me; Mom, Not yelling at me for staying out late. What if I die before I get the chance to graduate...it's pretty likely that Vlad will kill me. _I close my eyes and slouch down. I can feel my heart and it's not very steady. I feel cold again.

"Danny?" My mom's voice calls.

"Yes?"

"Danny I think your going earlier than planned" I paled

"How early"

"...," I started to lose my temper

"How early mother," Her eyes widened a fraction before returning to normal.

"Today," I took a step back, then another until I was backed against the wall. I sank to my knees and nodded. "I understand...I go get packed." I rushed up to my room and began to feverishly throw things inside a briefcase, tears cascaded down my face landing on the bed. _I'm going to die._

-Departing-

I looked out of the window blankly as the car pulled up to the huge driveway. "Danny, It's time." I looked at my mom and then back out the window before actually opening the door and sliding out. My mom came out next and enveloped me, "Be careful, Be safe, and don't destroy anything" she whispered and I nodded. My dad was next and for once in his life he was quiet. I went to the door and bid farewell once more as I stepped into the devil's clutches.

I opened the door and was politely greeted by the smell of ginger and pine._ This isn't how hell should smell. _I closed the door and looked around the newly decorated house. The walls weren't covered in jerseys but instead were brown oak and the green carpet was gone in light of some light gray. I looked around in complete awe at the many pictures that adorned that walls. "Ah, Your here" a voice sounded. I whipped around and became face to face with my enemy.

My heart sped up so fast that I almost fainted. "V...Vlad"

"Daniel" I hated when he called me that. A fine sprinkle of pink rose to my cheeks because of his closeness. _I'm blushing? _I stepped back a few feet and he followed. "V..Vlad if y..you're intending to k...ill me then d..do it now," I said, "But be warned I won't g...give up w...without a fight." The last part sounded real confident. "Why Daniel why would I do that" he innocently stated even adding the intense glare for effect. My heart pick up sped so much so that I thought it was going to pop out of my chest any minute. _Why am I so nervous? Maybe it's because he's my enemy...yeah...that's it. _

I looked him in the eyes for any trace of lies and found none. My heart promptly slowed when he looked away but a dull ache hit it hard and fast. I wanted him to look at me again...but I know he hates me. _Wait one goddamn minute I don't want that...shit-faced old man to look at me. It's just because I need someone...yeah...think about __Valerie_(A/n: God I hate her) _yeah...that's better. _"Daniel?" I barely heard Vlad call over my rushing thoughts. The only thing, though, that I registered was that I shivered from pleasure from hearing his voice. It was silky and deep just like always but it was even silkier now..._I wonder why._

"Your room is this way...please keep up" I scoffed and followed his elegant step with ease..._So Dash chasing me really has payed off. _We stop at a room at the end of a long hallway, all the way upstairs, and he shows me in and shows me around. After he's all done he leaves, slamming the door in my face. It was an exact replica of my old room so there wasn't much to leave to the imagination, but it was nice of him to make me feel at home.

I try to start unpacking and realize that my briefcase is all the way back downstairs. "Oh my fucking god!" I nearly scream. I punch the wall, not hard but enough to leave a small crack. I sigh immensely before starting y trek back downstairs.

-Secret-

I get done packing after a long while, because of the long trek downstairs, and decide to explore. _Vlad's house is humongous _I thought as I maneuvered though tastily decorated rooms. I looked at room after room before coming to a room that read 'playroom'. I stared at it curiously before walking in.

It was everything that I could imagine and more. It had slivery blue walls with a ceiling made of glass, the floor had black carpet the same color of my hair. I smiled when I saw it...I don't know why. The rest of the room was filled with more gadgets then Tucker could imagine but most noticeable to me was a big silver curtain that hid something. Being a teen I was bound and determined to find out.

I walked slowly to it, taking each step as if it were my last. After about two seconds of doing this I finally quickened until I was standing right in front of it. I stared at it for a moment before yanking the drawstring and revealing..._Me..._ I was in shock for about a half a second before my legs gave out. "I'm sorry Daniel but I cannot let you remember this" I heard Vlad say, his smooth voice leading me into darkness.

**A/N:** **I know I know it's boring but what can I do...I make my first chapters boring. Sorry. Oh...I'm suppose to say give me lots of reviews like a little kid then give you all cookies...If I weren't so evil I'd probably do that but seeing as I'm evil NO! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice water**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Hello readers and sorry to all the reviewers that have been awaiting this chapter. I was in the hospital XX. It was horrible, my leg got run over by my mom's car while I was doing the splits. I had to stay in bed five weeks and get thirteen stitches. I'm so sorry I couldn't get this one in at an earlier date but what can you do.**

Vlad's P.O.V:

I sat next to Daniel's paralyzed body. I hated to have to do this to him but I...I had to. I couldn't risk him knowing. I lent over the still form and thought _how beautiful at lest compared to me_. I had looks, money and everything else anybody could ever wish for but I was cold and heartless like a beast that's been kicked around to much. He was the only one that could even move my heart because he had something I could not grasp...forgiveness. I stroked his black hair, deep in awe. He was beautiful than Maddie could ever be...yet I can't have him. I snatched my hand away. _I don't need him_.

My mask slipped back into place as I hauled Danny onto my back. _I don't need anyone_. As I left I felt the sting that always comes to me when I hit him only this time it really stung.

I strode into the living room with Danny on my back. I shrugged him off carefully and lay him on the couch. I took out a tiny weapon I made eons ago and dusted it off. It was time. I sat him up quickly and sat opposite him. He started to stir but it went unnoticed by me. I filled the vile up with the mind-erasing liquid and turned around only to be met by a ecto-blast from my own weapon.

He looked at me. I looked at him. Silence filled the air as we stared. My heart throbbed and ached so badly for just one little boy. _I need no one_. I suddenly regretted that thought. He dropped the ecto-blaster and came toward me. I panicked. "Daniel..." He just kept advancing. My ability to go ghost was null and void. "Vlad..." He came until he was a hair's breath away from my lips. "Why?...Why did you have to like me?"

"Because my boy...," I came close to his ear, whispered something, and bit his earlobe. Just as he formed his mouth to say something he shut it. I lent closer, so close that I could feel his breath on my lips...then I pulled back and rose. His eyes shot to me in an instant and looked to the ground. He started to shake as he tried to raise his head. My gaze never left him. He stood unsteadily and made a mad dash toward his room.

After he was gone I sank to my knees and did something I almost never do...I cried.

Danny P.O.V

I ran like no tomorrow after I got over my new rush of emotions. _Oh my god...did Vlad just.. _I felt my face flush and my palms sweat as I thought about him. My heart, in all it's wondrous moments decided to pick up speed painfully. I clutched my chest hard and nearly stopped breathing. I crossed the room, after my heart slowed, and sat down. _All because of three little words_. I lay back and let the tears fall. _Why did you wait so long...stupid. _

Chapter 3

Time skip: A week

Danny P.O.V

I had locked myself in my room for a week now. I only came down provisions, keeping my distance from anything that moved. Eventually, I got tired of that and started taking steps outside my room. First it was one step, then five steps, then ten steps until I had made it outside of my room without creeping. I did a silent cheer then hunched my shoulders and went downstairs.

I was so happy I nearly missed the sleeping figure on the couch in the living room. Almost. I blinked furiously to stop tears but it was all in vain...the figure laying there was so beautiful I had to cry. It was Vlad, curled into himself, nuzzling a pillow. His long silver hair was strewn across his face, draping over an closed eye, his tender hands holding the pillow tightly as if it were a person, His expression peaceful somewhat.

I looked at him, struck dumb by all these new emotions. My heart did that racing thing again and I couldn't control my thoughts. Suddenly, he stirred. I froze completely as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at me and it felt like all the air in the room evaporated. "Daniel? Why are you here"

I didn't speak, I was too shocked. "Daniel?" He stood up and made his way over to me. I watched him the whole time, keeping my eyes on his chest. My willpower would break if I looked him the eyes. He came very close and forced me to look. Of course, I fought against him but he was too strong. I looked into crystal depths and nearly stopped breathing again.

Those eyes held such emotion...and one thing ran though my mind at that moment. _"It's all for me" _I blushed at that thought and he pulled me closer. His crystal met my ocean once again, electricity flowed though the gaze and he finally did what I was expecting for once...he kissed me. My heart pounded against my ribcage and I felt a odd fluttering in my stomach I've only felt around Paulina. I let my eyes slide shut as he maneuvered his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned at this new feeling forming inside of me.

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled us as close as possible. I felt him slant his lips and push his tongue further down my throat, I couldn't help but shiver. He pulled away after about two minutes but lent back for more, I was more than willing to comply. We kissed for about ten minutes, occasionally stopping for air, before he pulled away for good. I looked at him, my vision was clouded by some emotion I couldn't name. "Vlad..."

"Daniel do you really want this" he said, he eyed me. I nodded and stepped closer. He stepped back.

"I could hurt you you know" I shed my shirt

"I don't care"

"But Daniel..." I couldn't take this anymore. I ran toward him and cornered him.

"But what, this is all a trick," I said softly. I lent closer so that our lips were only a breath away. "Is that what it is Vlad. Just a trick," He looked me in the eyes again, passion burning from their crystal depths.

"No."

"Then what's wrong," He hesitated for a minute before shaking his head and I closed the gap between our lips.

**Sorry it's so short, I felt rushed. There will be a lemon in the next chapter and it will be longer. Writer's block sucks:3 **


End file.
